The present invention relates to a molded brick module, and more particularly to a brick module integrally molded from plastic material and provided at outer peripheries with connection structure and at inner portion with through holes to serve as conduit passages. With the molded brick module of the present invention, conduit systems can be planned and routed in advance to simplify the wall construction works.
There are two conventional ways for constructing a wall. The first way is by laying bricks. After the brick wall is completed, the wall might need to be locally bored or knocked off to mount conduits and then be repaired with primary cement grout and be screeded. After the primary cement grout has become dried, the wall is finished with fine cement grout or other construction materials, such as tiles, marble slabs, or metal panels. The second way is by grouting concrete. In this way, bar reinforcement and templates must be erected before grouting. After the concrete is set, the templates must be removed and the wall must be finished with fine cement grout or other construction materials, just as in the case of brick wall. The conventional way of constructing a wall by laying bricks includes complicated and time-consuming steps while the water and electric wire conduits can not be easily mounted in the wall. And, the conventional way of constructing a wall by grouting also includes complicate steps and difficult subsequent works to finish fissures and scars caused by templates. Any negligence will cause uneven wall surface. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a molded brick module to avoid disadvantages of the conventional ways of constructing walls.